Ven, paraíso
by Darkness Vanish Hime
Summary: Su sharingan detectó el momento en que la corteza de éste se debilitaba a causa del rudo movimiento de su aprendiz… ¡Oh Icha, Icha! ¿Cómo podré salvarte? One-Shot.


Este One-Shot corresponde al reto de 'Ley del Hielo' de la comunidad del elejota _!crack and roll._  
**~Extensión:** 3,167 palabras.  
**~Advertencias:** ¿Pseudo-parodia? Y algo de OoC.

**~Discl****a****imer:** Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Nunca me ha pertenecido, ni lo hará. No tengo, y nunca he tenido ánimo de lucrar con esto.

Notas: Porque extraño los momentos alegres de este equipo

* * *

Ven, paraíso.

_

* * *

_

Nuevamente llegaría con retraso. El día se pintaba de gris plomizo, solitario y frio como su propia vida. Kakashi siempre pensó que las cosas serían diferentes esperaba tener una vida plena ─como shinobi claro está, a nivel personal ya había renunciado a eso desde la muerte de su padre y posteriormente la de su mejor amigo─ pero ahora más que nunca veía su vida como un matiz olvidado en la paleta de colores.

Caminó por las calles de Konoha con tranquilidad, el libro por delante de su nariz y la máscara firmemente apretada sobre su rostro. Kakashi decidió hacer una pequeña visita antes de reunirse con su equipo, guardó su libro en el bolsillo de su pantalón, una anciana que cargaba un gato cruzó delante de él unos segundos antes de que cambiara de rumbo.

No se percató de que el libro se le había caído y estaba tirado a mitad de la calle.

.-.-.

_Naruto tironeaba sus rubios cabellos mientras hacía muecas de lo más extrañas, diciendo sin ton ni son insultos dedicados a la misma persona de las mañanas. Sus ojos brillaban fieramente, la inestabilidad de su flujo de chackra era casi palpable para sus compañeros que no se encontraban en las mejores condiciones._

_« ¡Maldito Kakashi-sensei!» se repitió para sus adentros una enésima vez. «Siempre nos cita temprano, alegando que nos acusará con la anciana si no llegamos a tiempo y él se da el lujo de llegar más de tres horas tarde. Cuando me convierta en Hokage le ordenaré que se jubile, al fin ya casi alcanza la edad de la vieja Tsunade. ¡Dattebayo! Imagino su cara…»_

_Con la satisfacción y los ojos empañados de quién sueña despierto el rubio se tendió en la húmeda hierba, sin dirigir la mirada a sus compañeros que le observaban ligeramente confundidos._

_.-.-._

**_Desesperación_**es la palabra, desesperación_._

─ ¿Chicos? ─repitió. Su mirada saltaba veloz del rostro de uno al siguiente, pero las muecas permanecían impasibles. Había sentido la necesidad de mirarlos cuando ninguno respondió a su llamado. Ni siquiera Naruto parecía haberle escuchado…

No le sorprendía en absoluto el mutismo de Sasuke; no se termina acostumbrando con el paso de los años, de hecho hasta aprendes a interpretar los gestos, leves movimientos de labios lo decían todo. Para el Uchiha las palabras eran innecesarias, parecía que Sasuke poseía una extraña habilidad, no sólo para interpretar sus estados de ánimo, pensamientos y hasta molestias con una mirada sino también para comunicarlos con tal precisión; que hasta su mejor amigo le entendía.

Quizá tampoco le parecía raro que Sakura luciera enfurruñada, de hecho era bastante común que se molestase sin razón aparente sobre todo en **_esos_** días; ellos lo entendían desde que la veían llegar pálida, frágil y más ojerosa que de costumbre con el rostro soñoliento y algo contraído.

A los hombres del equipo les sorprendía demasiado que ella tuviese la voluntad para entrenar aún en **_los_** días de mujeres, de hecho les sorprendía que entrenase con ellos después de sus pesados turnos en el hospital aunque generalmente por esas fechas se mostraba bastante susceptible a todo.

─ ¿Chicos? ─dijo Kakashi por tercera vez consecutiva, pero no hubo ninguna mirada dirigida a él.

Un poco harto de la situación ya que cuando había llegado no había pronunciado una sola palabra ¡ni siquiera le habían gritado!... Ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente ni lo miraron; Sasuke seguía sentado afilando sus kunasi con dedicación y paciencia, Sakura leía un grueso expediente médico a juzgar por el símbolo en la cubierta, mientras que Naruto estaba sentado en el suelo… con los ojos cerrados y sin decir una sola palabra. Hasta se podía pensar que estaba meditando… su mueca era de una intensa concentración.

Intuyendo correctamente que sus alumnos estaban más que molestos, debido a su retraso procedió a su acostumbrada disculpa, que no lo salvaría esta vez.

─Esta mañana me encontré con una viejita que tenía un gato muy enfermo…

Naruto abrió los ojos, la mirada en ellos parecía fría y bastante furiosa; pero cuando se posó en él por dos segundos Kakashi reconoció el desinterés. Recordaba haber visto esa mirada en otra ocasión, cuando Orochimaru estaba frente a él o cuando cualquier enemigo atentaba contra lo que le importaba al portador del Kyuubi.

No era odio lo que había allí, sino indiferencia que soplaba como una brisa gélida helando su espina dorsal, la misma que desproveía de vida al mismísimo shinobi que clamaba ser el futuro Hokage de Konoha, conocido como el más ruidoso de toda la aldea.

Sin decir una palabra el rubio se puso de pie, no miraba nada en concreto. Hizo un seco asentimiento hacia sus compañeros que le miraban desde el suelo _nada propio de él_ y se retiró.

.-.-.

_De pronto recordó que no había desayunado por temor a llegar tarde _─_otra vez_─, _aunque tampoco es que tuviera que… Al llegar de la misión anterior _─_en la que tampoco pudo desayunar_─ _había caído rendido y había olvidado ir a hacer la compra mensual de Ramen nuevamente. _

_El portador del Kyuubi se puso de pie inmediatamente después de sentarse y al acto comenzar a andar de un lado a otro, golpeando una rama con bastante fuerza._

─ _¡Naruto cálmate! ─gritó una Sakura aún más histérica que él, el último Uchiha levantó una ceja ante la ironía del asunto. La kunoichi aprendiz de la Hokage, apretaba al rubio por los hombros sin darse cuenta de que usaba su fuerza descomunal hasta que el rubio pegó un alarido._

_─¡¡Sakura-chan!! ¡¿Qué demonios?! Casi pude ver todos mis huesos rotos… ─Exageró Naruto mientras ella se tapaba la boca con horror._

_─Lo siento Naruto, no pensé… no me di cuenta…_

_─Eso podría considerarse traición a la aldea, ya sabes agredir al futuro Hokage… ─Sasuke que se había puesto de pie le dio un golpe en la cabeza. _

_─ ¡Teme! No me golpees… ─chilló. Los tímpanos de Sasuke se resintieron ante tan agudo sonido, Naruto se dio la vuelta enfrentando con la mirada había un ligero brillo de desafío en su mirada._

_─Cállate dobe ─picó Sasuke._

_'Hombres' pensó Sakura cuando escuchó como Sasuke le pedía a Naruto que lo retasen, esa era su manera de desquitarse por la furia producida por su sensei; no ella tenía un mejor plan. Sonrió malévolamente antes de pronunciar las palabras que atraerían la atención de sus compañeros y cortarían de tajo la discusión._

_─Hay que castigar a Kakashi._

.-.-.

Nuevamente aquella tortura. Estar tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez, casi podía olor el almizcle sensual que desprendía, casi podía leer las pequeñas, delicadas e inexplicablemente frágiles palabras pronunciadas por su alma. Sentía aquella apacible y duradera esencia rozando suavemente sus manos, primero unos segundos y luego nada; aquel verdugo volvía a apartar lo _amado_ de su lado.

También se encontraba a la deriva de sus pensamientos y la inquietud de las expectativas, las suposiciones acerca del posible desenlace de _su historia_, de _su vida. _Se sintió mareado cuando aquellas páginas se abrieron con un sonido electrizante y las náuseas revolvieron el estómago de Kakashi cuando contempló el rostro impasible de Naruto cerrar con fuerza descomunal el libro antes de pasárselo a su compañera.

Su sharingan detectó el momento en que la corteza de éste se debilitaba a causa del rudo movimiento de su aprendiz… _¡Oh Icha, Icha! ¿Cómo **podré** salvarte?_

.-.-.

_Se carcajeó quedamente al llegar, burlándose de sus alumnos y de lo ridículos que se veían esperándole. No pudo evitar burlarse de sus 'niñitos' que **no** esperaban a su profesor para ponerse a hacer cosas pero su sonrisa flaqueó cuando enfocó su vista en la sonrisa malévola de Sakura pero no estaba posada en él sino en uno de sus libros de medicina. _

_Un poco confundido, miró a sus demás alumnos encontrándose con una situación un tanto extraña que le hizo sentir inútil…_

.-.-.

Sakura crujió sus nudillos. Sus huesos tronaron placentera y sádicamente, una relajada mueca apareció en su rostro. Su inner y ella discutían mentalmente las probabilidades, estaba tan concentrada en las cifras, en las gráficas y los números que no se enteró del momento en que el aludido llegó hasta ellos.

─Yo ─saludo su sensei con el descaro propio de siempre. Ni siquiera un imbécil de otra aldea se atrevería a desafiar a una mujer en semejante estado avanzado de ira y Kakashi no era idiota ni impulsivo, sabía perfectamente que retaba a la aprendiz de la Hokage una chica con un genio tan terrible como el de su maestra.

_¿Cómo **demonios** había llegado él a esa situación?_

─Sakura tengo una propuesta para ti ─soltó a bocajarro. La kunoichi no sonrió pero sus ojos brillaron con tal intensidad que Kakashi tuvo una visión: La imaginó tras aquel conocido escritorio, con una pila ordenada de papeles a un costado suyo y una botella de Sake a su lado; poco a poco percibió su mirada _verde_ feroz y la tenue sonrisa enigmática que comenzaba a forzarse en su rostro… Atrás de ella se extendía el panorama de la hoja desde lo alto y su capa ondeaba con la brisa que procedía de la puerta abierta.

Ella estampó en su rostro la misma sonrisa de su visión, el ninja hasta juró ver la sombra de Tsunade en sus ojos.

.-.-.

_─ ¡Sakura-san, mi hermosa flor de cerezo! ─La sorprendió una voz a sus espaldas._

_Ella se volteó con los ojos aún entrecerrados y la horrible mueca de ira en su rostro; entonces lo vio realmente._

_─H-Hola Lee-san ─dudó, no esperaba que la interrupción del alumno predilecto de Guy-sensei apagara la llama de su furia que tan poco le había costado encender. Suspiró derrotada._

_Tanto Sasuke como Naruto se sorprendieron de que Lee hubiera sido capaz de sorprender a Sakura en su estado de furia-ciega y no hubiese muerto en el intento pero pronto lo comprendieron. El shinobi con el traje spandex llevaba en sus manos el objeto más preciado del mundo en ese momento; unas sonrisas sádicas y comprensivas._

.-.-.

La **_cólera_** es hermosa ¿verdad Kakashi? Hermosa y aterradora, con cabellos rosas que revolotean alrededor de facciones pulidas, finas como de muñeca de porcelana y chispeantes ojos verdes pero no te dejes engañar por su dulce apariencia es mas peligrosa de lo que imaginas; **_mucho_** más...

No por nada fue su alumna.

Su _dulce_ alumna tenía su tesoro invaluable en sus sucias manos. Los rostros de Sasuke y Naruto no eran muy diferentes a los que ella mostraba en ese momento… daban miedo realmente. El "futuro Hokage" tenía una mueca tan seria que le desconcertó completamente y Sasuke… ¡estaba_ sonriendo_ ampliamente!

Sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió a su última presa con una afirmación baja y taciturna.

_─ ¿Quieres salir conmigo? ─dijo Neji Hyuuga rezando. Ella le miró perpleja, parecía completamente anonada con esa declaración y su rostro se tornó del color cereza cuando escuchó la varonil y suave voz viniendo directamente hacia ella, acortando la distancia entre sus cuerpos._

_─Sakura ¿aceptas? ─preguntó él. _

_La kunoichi fijó sus ojos en las perlas del Hyuuga, inevitablemente paseó la mirada por su fuerte mandíbula y su grueso cuello, tragó saliva. En la aldea oculta de la hoja había una duda permanente entre la población femenina: ¿quién sería mejor amante Hyuuga Neji o Uchiha Sasuke? Ahora podía ser Haruno Sakura la que respondiera aquello sin salirse por la tangente. _

_Se le secó la boca, bajó la mirada de forma tímida y sus largas pestañas oscuras cubrieron sus ojos verdes. ─Ah… _─_Ella soltó una muletilla de manera soñadora. Lo miró unos segundos mientras ella misma acortaba las distancias para luego separarse rápidamente. _

_El ninja copia se volvió desconcertado cuando la chica pasó de él; un furioso Hyuuga destrozaba con la mirada los anhelantes pedazos en los que se había deshecho su cuerpo, escuchó como Sakura le decía: 'Hola, Neji-kun' con una sonrisa radiante… mientras el posesivo Hyuuga la arrastraba del brazo lejos del jounin._

─Sasuke te enseñaré una técnica prohibida.

Era una buena proposición, lo aceptaba. Pero no iba a ser suficiente, digamos que Uchiha Sasuke no es una persona sádica, simplemente es alguien que no se puede negar a regresar la frustración causada. No caería fácilmente y Kakashi lo sabía.

Él Uchiha enarcó una ceja.

─Bien ─comenzó Kakashi encogiéndose de hombros─. Primero la técnica.

.-.-.

─ ¡Naruto! ─gritó dándole alcance, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas por el esfuerzo. Aquel había sido el día más movido que había tenido desde hacía muchos años, ya no estaba para estas tonterías. Esa era la razón por la que le agradaba quedarse en casa leyendo su libro sin andar persiguiendo chicos latosos o convenciendo a las chicas que le hicieran caso y fueran buenas, incluso prefería una página del Icha, Icha a una tarde de entrenamiento.

─ ¡Naruto por favor! ─Su voz era suave, con tintes que querían ser de indiferencia pero lo revelaba aquella mirada casi al borde de la insanidad mental─. Es Hinata, tienes que acompañarme.

Los ojos de su alumno refulgieron unos segundos para después posarse cautelosos y llenos de dudas en él. El ninja copia sonrió bajo la máscara, al menos ya le había demostrado que le importaba aquello, es ahí donde lo tendría en sus manos.

_¡Oh! Preciado, estaba a punto de olvidar su nombre…_

─Na-Naruto-kun… ─se escuchó tímidamente de entre los arbustos.

El camino al bosque había sido tedioso y callado, aterrador al lado de un Naruto que no anduviese hiperactivo estaba empezando a pensar en las horribles posibilidades de entrenar con dos Sasuke cuando el rubio hizo un sonido que llamó su atención.

El sonido de la victoria.

─Na-Naruto-kun e-estoy más que di-dispuesta, ven a-ahora N-Naruto-kun ─pidió la kunoichi de largos cabellos semi-azulados, el rubio avanzaba con pasos aletargados hacia el fondo del claro. Kakashi sonrió ante su brillante plan, la expectativa de que no funcionase le había abrumado segundos antes de que los pesados pies de Naruto se dirigieran hacia la etérea Hyuuga.

Su Mangekyou Sharingan giraba complacido, y pese a que su chackra se debilitaba ─pues la ilusión que había creado, requería mucho esfuerzo: era _casi _real─ seguía en pie.

─Na-Naruto-kun ─susurró Hinata una vez entre los brazos del rubio que por su parte no hacía ni decía nada. Para la sorpresa de Kakashi quién murmuró un sofocado: _¿por qué no funciona si mande a Hinata para ello?_ La ilusión se rompió, Naruto sonrió arrogante como una perfecta _copia_ de Sasuke y lo miró con una mirada de la que Sakura estaría orgullosa.

El ninja más escandaloso de Konoha hizo una seña, que no iba dirigida a él sino a las presencias que lo observaban a su espalda. Podía sentir tres miradas gélidas clavadas en su espalda mientras que una figura desprendía instintos asesinos.

─Hatake ─pronunció Neji con voz tensa…

.-.-.

─Juro ante la Hokage y en nombre de Konoha que si vuelvo a llegar tarde o mi equipo tiene alguna queja por parte de mi comportamiento, Tsunade-sama tiene todo el derecho a drenar mi chackra el tiempo suficiente para que pueda cumplir mi servicio comunitario.

Bajó el brazo herido al terminar el juramento, no se atrevió a moverse más por el temor de abrir aquellas heridas internas que sabía que tenía. Sin duda era un milagro que tras una semana hubiese despertado del coma… La kunoichi de cabellos rosas cambio sus vendas del brazo con poca delicadeza y la Hokage le había tomado la temperatura con la misma brutalidad que habría destazado un cerdo.

Pero era una suerte que las mejores médicos de Konoha se encargaran de él… y que Shizune controlara sus pastosas y horribles medicinas, además de que le hubiera preparado con urgencia el antídoto para aquel misterioso veneno. El casi legendario ninja que estuvo _a punto de caer en batalla_.

Maldiciendo una vez más la estupidez que le cegó y le hizo romper el más importante precepto ninja: '_Controlar las emociones_'. Pero sin duda lo más terrible que había hecho fue la estúpida técnica secreta, ahora entendía a la perfección el repentino sentido común que adquirió cuando se la mostraron al encontrar la sabiduría de no intentar usarla jamás.

_─Ésta técnica prohibida me la enseñaron en mi juventud ─habló firmemente. El último Uchiha le fue indiferente, observaba la locación del entrenamiento con una mueca dividida entre la repulsión y diversión; Kakashi se alarmó cuando no comprendió aquello._

_Es decir, desde cuando no entendía las reacciones de sus alumnos. Creía haber interpretado correctamente las que Sakura tendría al ver a Neji, después de años de verla actuar frente a Sasuke hubiera jurado que la chica comería escargot de haber recibido una sola atención del Uchiha. Pensó que Sasuke estaría más interesado en aquello que próximamente vería pero se mostraba un tanto reacio, aunque después de todo, no es que el último Uchiha necesitara de aquella patética táctica de anciano para conseguir mucho más resultados._

_Él saltó primero, ocultando su chackra a la perfección y cuando se dispuso a llamar a su alumno se dio cuenta de que éste ya lo había seguido. Sonrió bajo la máscara, después de todo Sasuke era hombre. Él se puso al centro de la ventana y se corrió lentamente para hacer lugar al joven que lo acompañaba pero se sorprendió al verlo instalado en la esquina._

_Se encogió de hombros y fijo su vista en la misma dirección que la del Uchiha. Su único ojo visible se abrió de golpe con semejante panorama, no pudo evitar soltar una exclamación. _

_─Madre mía…_

_Aquella rubia cabeza de largos cabellos se volvió hacia él con rapidez mientras pudorosamente se cubría con la pequeña toalla, sus dos alumnas tras ella dirigieron la mirada hacia donde apuntaba la de su maestra, y lo vieron plantado allí. Lo supo en ese momento, entendió el porque Jiraiya se había negado a aventurarse con él aquella otra vez; esa había sido la razón por la que había estado a punto de morir..._

_El ninja copia se alegro de que al menos no fuera el sólo pero se percató de que el Uchiha había desaparecido. Maldijo a todo su clan antes de que unos furiosos ojos miel se posaran en él; pero no, no estaban solos los acompañaban unos verdes... quizá lograra sobrevivir aunque por seguridad se despidió del mundo segundos antes de que las voces de ultratumba exigieran su compañía._

_─ ¡Kakashi...!_

.-.-.

Y el equipo siete sonrió feliz, alrededor de la cama de hospital de su maestro.

Complacido de que su sensei haya compensado su situación. A él le extraño que no pusieran mayores problemas, que cedieran tan fácil y que fueran tan poco rencorosos. Sonrió debajo de la máscara, su ojo visible brillaba con satisfacción a causa del buen sentimiento de compañerismo que les había inculcado (después de todo, lo anterior había sido sólo su culpa). Tendió la mano con confianza, sintiendo el ligero peso de su libro… por fin podría conocer el final.

Abrió su libro con aplomo, encontrándose con un puñado de pergaminos sucios y medio desechos, en letras grandes y carmesí se leía:

_«Te lo mereces, sensei.» _

* * *

**Notas finales:** Fanfiction está todo raro, si hay algún error o algo que encuentren mal, avísenme.


End file.
